


Candlelight

by MissVioletHunter



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Museums, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVioletHunter/pseuds/MissVioletHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely woman attends a candlelight evening at a London museum, where a chance encounter turns into a passionate night. Written for an anonymous Tumblr reader on Hiddles-United, who requested a smutty fic to lift her spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sir John Soane’s Museum, and to our candlelight evening. We hope you enjoy this special event that takes place only once a month. Unfortunately, some of the rooms are a bit narrow, so I advise you to walk carefully. To your right you can see the music room…”

The museum guide, a very nice and very erudite elderly man who spoke in a low singsong voice, continued with his well rehearsed introduction, while the small group of visitors looked around them in different states of awe. The sight was lovely: hundreds of candles illuminated every room of the impressive Georgian house, spreading a warm yellow light over the furniture, the books and the paintings.

On one side of the room, looking a bit melancholic, stood a solitary woman. There were several families and groups of friends in the museum that night, but she didn’t seem to belong to any of them. The woman appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. When the door behind her opened to let in a sudden late visitor, she didn’t move, resulting in a small collision that almost made her fall.

“I’m sorry, darling. Are you all right?”

She found herself leaning against the stranger’s tall frame, and lifted her eyes to him, blinking in the dim light.

_Oh, God, it’s… No, it can’t be. What could a world famous actor be doing on a place like this, like a common tourist?_

“I’m Tom”, he said, with a disarming smile that lit the room with more intensity than the candles. His arm lingered around her waist for a moment, steadying her, holding her a bit tighter than was proper. She made a feeble attempt to pull away, hoping he wouldn’t notice the blush on her cheeks.

She muttered her name, along with a hushed apology, and looked around her, but all the other visitors were too busy to have noticed the small incident. Now the guide was taking them to another room, a small and cozy library with red stucco walls, paneled wood ceilings and thousands of ancient books covering most of the space. The solitary woman kept apart from the group, clearly delighted by the room that looked like something out of an old storybook… but at the same time she seemed distracted by some secret sorrow.  That’s why she didn’t realize Tom had sneaked right beside her, and she also didn’t see how his attention wasn’t exactly fixed on the antiques.

“A penny for your thoughts”, he whispered, just a bit too close to her ear. Or maybe not that close, but the space around them was somewhat distorted by the candlelight, that created nooks and shadows everywhere and gave a false sense of intimacy.

“Sorry, I was just… thinking. I thought this visit would be a good idea, but this place reminds me of something I didn’t want to think of. Sorry.”

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Well, now you have piqued my curiosity. What has this fantastic house done to you to make you so sad?”

“It’s not the house, just the library. There is… no, there _was_ someone, a man I was seeing. I met him in a library, and we were… together, or at least I thought we were, but I found out he already was with someone else.” She reeled it off in one go, as if the simple fact of saying it aloud was making it easier, and she realized a second too late that she was telling her problems to someone who was, in fact, a stranger. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

He frowned, shaking his head, and raised a finger to her lips. “Stop apologizing. You have every right to feel that way if someone has treated you badly. But, if you ask me, it would be a shame to let a bad memory ruin a beautiful evening, don’t you agree?”

She didn’t know if she wanted to agree, but the faint yellow light was giving a turquoise tint to Tom’s eyes, and the smoke from the candles had started going to her head, so in the end she just nodded.

“The guide… the group, we’re lagging behind.”

“Let them rush. I’m a patron of the museum, they won’t mind if we make our own itinerary.” His frown morphed into a playful smile, excited like a little boy by the idea of playing hide-and-seek in an ancient mansion.

“But…”

“Come with me.” A simple request, the softest of commands, delivered in a low, husky tone that made her legs shake. He led her down a spiral staircase to a small courtyard, so full of statues and reliefs that they had to squeeze together to walk between them.

He took her by the hand to help her go through a slippery slope on one side of the Egyptian sarcophagus. When they arrived to the Greek reliefs he stood behind her, whispering things about Trojans and Spartans in her ear, in his intoxicating, musical voice. She regained her long lost smile by the bust of Julius Caesar, because Tom told her a dirty joke (which he had just made up) about three Romans who went to a Bacchanal.

And when he finally kissed her, by the statue of Venus, she had almost forgotten all her worries. Tom’s lips touched hers in a fleeting contact that sent shivers down her spine and made her wrap her arms around his neck. His hands wandered to her waist, pulling her close, deepening the kiss while she felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She pulled her lips away to catch her breath, just for a moment, while Tom leaned down and let his lips explore her neck with a growing passion.

On the days that followed their encounter, she wasn’t quite able to remember how long they stood in the dark sharing kisses, hiding from the prying eyes of the rest of the visitors behind a beautifully carved marble column. It could have been minutes, or maybe hours. All she could recall was the heat that spread through her limbs under his hot mouth, the firm but tender grasp of his fingers that traced lazy paths on her skin over the layers of clothes, driving her crazy with maddening skill.

Just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to handle it any more, when her limbs threatened to collapse, when she had to bit her lip to keep her moans quiet, Tom stopped and took her face in his hands.

“Unless you enjoy having an audience, darling, I think we should take this to a more private place”, he whispered in a suggestive tone, lowering his gaze to the point where her small, manicured hand had wandered a bit too close to his crotch. “One where we won’t be charged with public indecency.”

Tom slid a finger under her chin, with a question in his eyes and a playful smile on his lips. He brought his mouth to hers one final time, and she had no other option but to surrender. Taking her by the hand again, he guided her on the inverse journey through the maze of stairs, rooms and hallways, until they emerged into the shadows of Lincoln’s Inn Fields in the dead of the night.

* * *

“Wait here a second”, he told her, leaving her alone in the darkness of his living room. The short cab ride had brought a brief wave of hesitation, and she looked around her nervously, but her unexpected lover was back before she could even find the light switch.

He was holding a candle, and its fluttering light led the two of them to a huge bedroom. Then she saw what he had been just doing.

A candelabra with six candles was displayed on a low table by the foot of the bed. All around the room, on the nightstands and the windowsill, he had gathered a dozen more lights, all of different shapes and colors. A couple of them were scented, and they let out a luxuriously decadent perfume.

“Our own private candlelight evening. Just for you”, he said in a low, husky voice that made her shiver with want.

Tom stripped her of her clothes slowly, piece by piece, his eyes traveling all over her as if every inch of her skin worth of close admiration and study. She did the same to him, overcoming her initial shyness to reveal his toned body under the tailored shirt, the muscles hard and chiseled, like the statues that they had admired together just an hour earlier.

Everything from the moment Tom had bumped into her at the museum had seemed so unreal, so fairy-like… But the paths that his fingertips were tracing on her skin were very real, and she started burning with a newfound fire. By then the last bit of her lingerie had fallen to the floor, and she pressed her body against her lover, a bit too aware of their mutual nakedness. But Tom had closed his eyes, and he seemed entirely devoted to exploring the soft skin of her throat with his curious, ravenous mouth. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, wanting to feel more of him; he complied at once, lowering his mouth to one of her nipples and giving it a playful bite.

The jolt of electricity made her knees buckle. Fortunately for all parts present, the bed was right at hand, and she let herself fall on the duvet with a wanton sigh.

She almost stopped breathing at the sight of Tom crawling slowly towards her, like a tiger ready to pounce, licking his lips as if she was the most delicious thing on Earth and he wanted nothing more than to devour her whole… she closed her arms over her breasts out of pure instinct: too excited to be really scared, but at the same time too timid to let her desire take over.

“Please, let me look at you… You’re a work of art, darling.” His open mouth started a path from her ear to her collarbone, drawing bits of her skin into her mouth with long licks as his hands wandered down, always down, exactly to where she wanted him.

He spread her legs gently. Long fingers crept down her sides until they met her aching center, dutifully followed in their treasure quest by a pair of hungry lips. She could feel the roughness of his stubble on her thighs, so close to her most intimate flesh that she let out a little moan of anticipation.

She couldn’t bring herself to look, not yet, for fear that this perfect man could be just a figment of her imagination. Instead, she buried her fingers in his curls and pulled him gently towards her, begging for more… and then his warm, wet mouth became the center of her world. Licking up slowly, steadily, savoring her taste, until his tongue found her nub and she had to bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, from letting go in such a selfish way when the night had barely started. But then Tom slid a tentative finger inside, and then another, and she clenched the duvet so hard that the fabric almost ripped under her nails.

“Come. Come, darling”, he ordered between gritted teeth, moving his fingers inside her in perfect rhythm with the flicking of his tongue, holding her hips down on the bed… The sensation that tightened around her spine increased, and the sight of him between her thighs sprung a devastating wave of pleasure through all her being.

It became difficult for her to think, to breathe. Her mind was completely disconnected, and she only came back to her senses when she felt Tom’s teeth sink, ever so delicately, into her lower lip. She kissed him back, resting a hand on his chest, and the wild thumping of his heart reassured her, made her realize the effect she was having on him.

"Lie back.  Let me take care of you now”, she said with a wink and a smile, straddling him while her hand sought his length and felt him harden under her palm. With one hand she stroked him, gripping harder and working her hand faster in response to his moans and the motion of his hips.

Tom groaned when she moved her body on top of him, taking him in carefully until he was fully sheathed in her warm, wet heat. Clutching his hands around her waist, he guided her up and down, setting a slow but steady pace, relishing on the sensation of her movements upon him. He let his head fall back on the pillow, breath coming in hard pants, pushing himself into her body as hard as he could.

“So good, love, so… Oh, God!”

That was the moment that did it. Hearing Tom plead and moan like that between agitated breaths made her feel bold. The feeling of him throbbing, hardening further inside her was almost unbearable. Her breathing came faster, shallower, uncontrolled, and when he sat up and took a mouthful of her breast between his lips she felt a second, more powerful orgasm take over her body.

The way she clenched and pulsed around him accelerated his own climax arrived only seconds later. He felt a coiling tip within his gut and bent his head forward, feasting on the soft skin of her neck and resting his forehead on the curve of her shoulder. Time stopped. The candles flickered, making the shadows dance… and the lovers remained still for a long while, withtheir fingers interlocked, their lips touching, every part of their bodies connected to each other.

The woman lifted herself off Tom’s lap and sat on the bed, trying to locate her clothes in the dim light.

“Now, where do you think you’re going?” An arm slid lazily around her waist, and she looked at the beautiful man beside her. Her own personal Adonis, but just for one fleeting moment. “Stay a minute, love.”

“No, I can’t…”

“Is there anybody waiting for you?”

“It’s better if I go now.” The shyness had returned, the sensation that a man like him shouldn’t have looked twice at a woman like her. Better go while she could control the situation than risk an embarrassing moment in the morning.

But the grip of Tom’s hands around her didn’t falter, and he dragged her back to the bed, very close to him. “I have an idea, if you like it. We… ah… we didn’t get to see all of the museum tonight.”

“That was mainly thanks to you”, she mocked him in a playful tone.

“Shhhh”, he whispered, rising a finger to her lips. “Listen. Why don’t we get some sleep, have breakfast, and go back there tomorrow? You know I’m a fantastic guide.”

“Do you promise to behave this time?”

“Oh, darling… I can promise you exactly the opposite”, he laughed, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose before falling asleep in her arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not completely comfortable writing RPF... that's why most of my work contains Loki or Magnus. I'm not sure I got Actor!Tom right, but this was for a good cause, and in the end it proved to be a lot of fun.  
> Kudos and reviews make me happy!


End file.
